User
by Allanis Ryan
Summary: O traço continuava a piscar numa constância que distraía Reita. Ele não fazia mesmo a menor idéia...
1. Chapter 1

• USER:

O traço continuava a piscar numa constância que distraía Reita. Ele não fazia mesmo a menor idéia de que nome usar para entrar no fórum dessa vez. Era um fórum desses onde as pessoas conversam sobre tudo, mas principalmente, era destinado a encontros para quem estivesse procurando companhia. E deixando bem claro, não que ele estivesse, mas Aoi insistira tanto que ele ao menos tentasse, que ele não teve como dizer "não" ao guitarrista. Já fazia agora quase seis meses sem que ele se envolvesse com alguém, e pelo jeito isso deixava os amigos preocupados.

Tentou alguns nicks que lhe pareceram ridículos assim que escritos no espaço, e sempre eram apagados para serem substituídos por algo muitas vezes pior. Espreguiçou-se na cadeira, cansado, e por fim acabou colocando seu próprio nome: Reita. Olhou e gostou, mas ainda parecia estranho, real demais. Sorriu para o monitor assim que um pensamento correu-lhe a mente. Talvez fosse realmente a hora de tentar algo novo... e se... Voltou os espaços e substituiu a letra "T" por um "L": Reila.

Perfeito. Mais um clique para entrar e agora ele era mais um desesperado, escondido atrás de um pseudônimo, á procura de distração. Vagou aleatoriamente em meio a tópicos sem sentido, pedidos e convites. Quando a página foi atualizada, reparou que havia uma mensagem pessoal na sua caixa de entrada, olhou intrigado.

" Olá, vi que acabou de entrar no fórum, se estiver perdida pode contar comigo. o.n

kissu

Die – sama"

Olhou a assinatura e sorriu. Era algum típico garoto convencido, mas... wtf? Ele achava que Reita era uma garota! Bom, tudo bem... ele tinha que concordar que o nick havia ficado ambíguo, mas... é, talvez essa fosse mesmo a intenção. Ele sabia desde o começo que não ia realmente levar a sério esse fórum, então, apenas limitou-se em clicar para responder a mensagem. Quer dizer, que culpa poderia haver em querer se divertir um pouco para se distrair? Quantas e quantas pessoas em todo mundo não faziam o mesmo?

" Arigatou, sou meio inexperiente nesses assuntos de fórum mesmo. Você é usuário faz tempo?

Reila

;3"

Riu do que ele mesmo escrevera, e releu outras tantas vezes até se convencer de que havia ficado bom. Clicou para mandar e ficou esperando a resposta. Três minutos depois, e mais um clique para atualizar e lá estava ela.

" Hai, vai fazer quase um ano XD

Então, me fala mais sobre você! Porque entrou no fórum?

Kissus,

Die-sama"

Ok, primeiro problema. Falar mais sobre si **mesmA**? Hora certa para usar e abusar da criatividade que lhe faltara na hora de escolher um nome de usuário. Coçou a cabeça, meio preocupado, e ajeitou a faixa que mantinha sobre o nariz, apenas por costume. Tudo bem, muitos homens poderiam ter aquilo que chamavam de "lado feminino", mas ou ele definitivamente não tinha, ou se tinha, o dele estava de TPM, adormecido.

Sem idéia nenhuma, levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha, pegou um copo e se serviu de Lifeguard, sua bebida favorita a qual ele tinha seu estoque pessoal. Depois retornou ainda pensativo para a frente do computador. Decidira entre um gole e outro que iria escrever a verdade, modificando uma coisa ou outra que ele achasse incompatível com o seu "perfil" como Reila.

" Hai, entrei nesse fórum porque uma (aqui ele fez uma pausa, e se lembrou de Aoi falando,e tentou não rir.) amiga me indicou, disse que é muito bom para conhecer pessoas, já que fazmuito tempo que estousozinha. Não que eu faça muita questão de conhecer alguém, mas de qualquer forma...

Sobre mim mesma não tem muito o que falar, XD posso dizer que fujo comum :#

Reila-chan"

Bom, ele havia pelo menos se superado, não fora uma mentira por completo veja bem. Tirando o fato de estar tudo conjugado no feminino, e espantosamente mais "meigo". Levou o copo aos lábios num movimento distraído, sem desviar a atenção do monitor, após alguns segundos sem sorver liquido algum deu-se conta de que o copo estava vazio, levantou-se preguiçosamente e se arrastou até a cozinha para encher mais uma vez o copo e quando voltou havia outra mensagem esperando-lhe na caixa de entrada. Outra de muitas que se seguiram. Sorriu e depositou o copo calmamente ao lado do teclado para ter ambas as mãos livres para digitar. E ali o copo ficou, esquecido, Reita não tornou a lembrar-se dele até que todo seu gelo houvesse derretido. Jogando pragas contra si mesmo, enquanto a sombra de um sorriso corria-lhe os lábios, fruto da "conversa" com Die.

As horas passavam, e quando Reita deu por si, estava completamente envolvido na mentira que ele mesmo criara. Na história da garota solitária procurando atenção, tudo que havia começado por um simples engano, uma brincadeira, que aos poucos foram ficando mais sério, e sem ele perceber, ele e Die já haviam trocado os e-mails para continuarem a se falar fora do fórum.

E se Reita pudesse traçar um perfil do homem que acabara de conhecer, sabia que ele estava tão errado quanto ele mesmo. Die fazia o tipo de cara procurando por qualquer coisa que se mexesse, então puxava conversa, insistia, falava mil e uma coisas mas que no final sempre saia sem se importar com o que deixava para trás. Típico. O próprio Reita tivera fases assim, como ele ainda se orgulhava em dizer. Talvez fosse justamente por isso que esse tipo lhe captasse tanta atenção, por serem tão parecidos, por Die conseguir entender de maneira clara o que Reita se embolava tanto tentando explicar, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Era uma estranha conexão que se mantinha entre ambos, o tipo de conexão que se tem entre amigos de infância ou...

Reita bocejou, fazendo com que a faixa escorregasse alguns centímetros no seu rosto, e mais uma vez ele ajeitou-a e olhou no relógio do monitor. Passava das quatro da manha, estivera tão entretido que perdera completamente a noção do tempo, e agora o seu corpo o alertara com sinais de cansaço. O que era compreensível, afinal, não era de seu fetiche ficar até tão tarde acordado na frente do computador; o que ele não entendia, era o começo de sentimento de perda que sentia dentro de si, quando começou a escrever a mensagem de despedida para Die.

" Die-sama...

Estou realmente cansada e preciso descansar, vou sair agora ;O;.

Adorei conhece-lo, obrigado pela preocupação e até outra hora.

Reila-chan"

Leu e releu a mensagem inúmeras vezes, mas todas as vezes que o fizera sentia que ali faltava alguma coisa: a mensagem parecia incompleta, vazia, sem graça. Sentia vontade de dizer coisas que nunca dissera antes, ao menos para um desconhecido. Algo que tornasse a mensagem mais... real.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos; tudo o que aquela mensagem NÃO precisava era um pouco de realidade. Aquele história não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o REITA, assim que ele desligasse o computador, ele desligaria também sua conexão com seu pseudônimo e com Die.

Com esse pensamento ele clicou em enviar e ficou esperando a última mensagem que receberia de Die, mas com certa ansiedade que não era característica. A mesma ansiedade que se prolongou durante a leitura da mensagem:

"Ok Reila-chan, até outra hora ;-;.

Estarei sempre a disposição o.n. Por favor, conte comigo para tudo que você precisar, nem que não seja relacionado com os assuntos do fórum...

Eu também... adorei conhecer você.

Die-sama"

E que o seguiu até enquanto se preparava para dormir. Que tipo de ansiedade era essa, que mesmo agora, enquanto ele estava deitado de olhos fechados no quarto escuro, ainda fazia seu coração bater num ritmo acelerado? Como se esperasse que assim a noite passasse mais rápido, a manhã chegasse logo?

- Talvez... – murmurou já meio sololento – talvez apenas para...

Mas ele mesmo se proibiu de concluir a frase, não querendo admitir que gostara do que tinha feito, que gostara de falar com outro homem com tanta intimidade. E a frase ficou incompleta e perdida em sua boca, que tornou a ficar fechada. A continuação ele engoliu e ficou ecoando dentro de si: "apenas para voltar a falar com ele."

* * *

**N/A:** _ok, bem vindo a todos que resolveram se arriscar a ler essa fic XD minha primeira de j-rock ii e eu sinceramente espero ter me saído bem nesse capítulo ii porque a história toda é meio bobinha e clichê, mas ficou... fofa. É, quem sabe até certa parte._

_Perdão as fan-girls do Reita, vocês vão me odiar para todo o sempre se não pararam de ler aqui. Eu pessoalmente AMO ele, mas nessa fic ele ficou totalmente, NÃO ele entendem? XD Bom eu avisei XD_

_Até o próximo capítulo honeis. ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

Tédio, tédio, tédio. Era nesse compasso e com esse som que o relógio na parede do quarto se movia: preguiçosa e demoradamente, se arrastando. O silêncio do resto do apartamento só servia para ressaltar o som que o objeto fazia; ritmo hipnotizador que fez com que Die fechasse os olhos e deixasse a cabeça buscar apoio em uma das mãos. O som do relógio foi ficando distante; mais lento e demorando, assim como a própria respiração de Die. Mas foi quandosua cabeça pendeu para o lado, escorregando do apoio da mão, e desequilibrando-o; que o guitarrista teve um sobressalto e levantou-se irritado da cadeira em frente ao computador, onde estivera sentado pelas últimas duas horas, indoaté a cozinha se servir de café.

Não conseguia se conformar que ainda não era nem nove horas e ele já estava cansado. "É o tédio" pensou, "ficar sem o que fazer durante tanto tempo me estressa". E lançou um olhar de canto de olho para o monitor. Acontece, vez ou outra, quando você tem a nítida sensação de que já fez tudo o que poderia fazer e ficar apenas matando o tempo.

Quando voltou para frente do aparelho, o fez apenas por conveniência, porque não havia real função de usá-lo. Ficou vagando, pulando de site em site, até lembrar-se de um fórum do qual costumava fazer parte, mas andava meio afastado. O fórum perdera a graça, sempre as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos assuntos, sempre a mesma rotina. A maioria dos usuários era do sexo masculino, com os mesmos desesperos, com os mesmos papos idiotas sobre sexo. Chegava a ser grotescamente monótono e vulgar. As mulheres que entravam costumavam não ficar muito tempo, para o bem delas.

E ele? Ele só conseguia achar muita graça de tudo isso. Outras pessoas procuravam companhia, mas no seu caso, as companhias procuravam por ele. E Die falava nisso sem modéstia alguma, seu sarcasmo só lhe permitia sentir pelo fato de que as companhias não duravam muito tempo. Uma pena.

Um sorriso cínico formou-se em sua boca ao lembrar disso. "Cretino mulherengo", fora disso que a última garota lhe chamara... Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

Bom, hoje de qualquer forma não iria ser diferente, ele entraria no fórum, analisaria o terreno, receberia as já esperadas mensagens das poucas garotas que haviam ali (todas muito bem experimentadas, diga-se de passagem) e dos homens com que ele costumava "brincar". Não, ele nunca tivera um casocom outro homem e nem lhe apetecia o gosto começar a fazê-lo, a curiosidade era só fachada, sentia um prazer ainda maior em alimentar falsas esperanças de outros homens, porque para ele era como um desafio. Conseguir quebrar a barreira que cada homem se impunha e faze-lo descer até o fundo do poço. Era como ser Deus.

As mensagens foram deixadas para segundo plano quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Alguém além dele acabara de se loggar. Alguém novo. Uma mulher. Carne nova. Sorriu para si mesmo e sem perder tempo tratou de mandar uma mensagem para ela. Era só questão de tempo agora.

A resposta foi quase imediata, nada que realmente o surpreendesse para falar bem a verdade. A falsa preocupação, o exagero de cuidado, as mesmas palavras manjadas. Por Kami-sama, como eram burras e fácies de se manipular! Esta em particular era meio inocente, mas podia se perceber na maneira que escrevia, que escondia boa parte de sua personalidade, o que só excitou ainda mais Die. Um desafio, era exatamente isso que ele estivera procurando por tanto tempo.

Ele provavelmente só não estava preparado para ser desarmado da maneira como fora. O pseudônimo foi uma das coisas que lhe chamou atenção, a primeira na verdade, porque depois ele pode comprovar que aquela era uma mulher diferente das outras ovelhinhas que ele havia devorado. Reila estava um passo a frente das outras, e quase compassada com ele próprio, nas conversas aleatórias muitas vezes dividiam do mesmo ponto de vista, e quando não o faziam ficavam horas embalados em conversas descontraídas. Não queria assumir, mas ele sabia muito bem que essa garota era diferente de qualquer outra com ele já havia se relacionado.

Alguém por quem ele não alimentava somente um desejo sexual, mas de outra forma, alguém para conversar. Talvez, pela primeira vez uma amiga. E as cantadas, os joguinhos de sedução ficaram esquecidos enquanto conversavam sobre outras coisas, e foi com certo pesar que ele recebeu a mensagem em que Reila lhe dizia que iria sair. Não queria que ela saísse, não agora... Mas ignorando a vontade de lhe dizer isso, e mais, pedir para ficar com ele, apenas escreveu uma mensagem de despedida aleatória, não se reconheceu ali. Nem como o cretino que outrora fora, nem como o Die que agora se encontrava, era um meio termo, totalmente falsificado.

Ela pareceu não perceber, pois logo em seguida saiu do fórum deixando Die mais uma vez a mercê do tédio. Ele agora havia perdido completamente a vontade de permanecer na frente da máquina, então se limitou a ligar uma música num volume que certamente incomodaria os vizinhos, desligar o monitor e se jogar na cama, ainda refletindo a conversa que tivera com a misteriosa garota.

"Ela é bem legal... talvez eu dê meu telefone, ou ligue para ela depois do nosso primeiro encontro..." pensou baixinho e sorrindo. Mas no fundo sabia, e nutria certo desespero por saber que as coisas talvez não fossem mais as mesmas se levasse essa história toda à diante. E pior, não parecia que realmente se importava com isso.

Acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, em meio a confusão de música e pensamentos.

* * *

N/A: _Weeeeeee o segundo capítulo! Demorou mas tá aí... eu fiquei mais entretida com a Disconnected, por isso travei essa. Agora acontece justamente o contrário ;-;_

_Well. É, vamos ver o que que vem né? n-n'_

_Perdão também as fans do Die, a fic foi feita com todo o respeito .. e se você gostou dela, mesmo ela sendo non sense e manjadinha, divulga ela e faça uma autora feliz i-i_

_see yah ;D_


End file.
